Boredom
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Elgang have nothing to do, so Add decided to bring something different to them. A new experience, new meta, and it all happened in a short time in a world that doesn't make sense at all. (Actually this was a crossover, but I just realize I came with another ideas. So this is just Elgang going to different worlds XD)
1. Dota 2

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Elemental Master

Rena – Night Watcher

Rine – Trapping Ranger

Rune – Ranger (base job)

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code Empress

Chung – Iron Paladin

Ara – Yama Raja

Elesis – Crimson Avenger

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Noblesse/Royal Guard

* * *

Everybody is sitting on the living room. Eve is drinking her tea (thanks to Ophelia) along with Lu (thanks to Ciel) and not a single conversation was made between these two. Elsword is talking with whoever inside Conwell (maybe it's Conwell). Elesis is beside Elsword, talking with her shade—and they look like an insane siblings. Ara and Aisha are playing together. Ara summoned her dark sphere and Aisha summoned her lightning sphere. Chung is hugging his cannon for no reason, Rena is playing with Eldrasil twigs, and Raven is staring at his nasod arm while thinking why he can summon a black hole from it. Add is trying to make them have something to do by summoning a random portal and take a peek inside to get something interesting.

"I've found an interesting world," Add chuckled. Everybody glanced at him. "Care for one match?"

"What match?" Eve asked.

"Match!" Elsword lighted up a match.

"I don't really know, but it's like defending an ancient," Add said while he put his head inside the portal.

"Let's do it!" Chung shouted.

"Okay then," Add smirked.

"Wait! We don't agree yet!" Elsword complained.

Add summoned a huge portal on the floor and they fell.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

-The Radiant-

"Prepare for battle".

"Where did that voice come?!" Rena looked around her. She's on the top of a cart, sitting on the bombs.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Elsword is getting pumped. "Oh, oh! Look at my title!"

"Troll Warlord?! What does that mean?!" Lu yelled. "Where's Ciel?!"

"Goblin Techies!" Rena looked behind her. There are two other Renas.

"Who's Rena?" Elsword raised his one eyebrow.

"I am Rena," the Night Watcher answered.

"I'm Rine," the Trapping Ranger behind her continued.

"And I'm Rune," the Ranger came out from a barrel that Rine hold.

"Let's make an explosion!" Rine shouted as she pushed the cart.

"W-Wait!" Rena can't do anything but follow them to nowhere.

"Anti-mage! That sounds cool!" Elsword's eyes are sparkling.

"Tinker?" Add smirked. "I am perfectly suited for this environment".

"Beastmaster?" Eve questioned her title.

"Where's Lu?" Ciel looked around him.

"Looks like you're one with her, so you can't see each other for a moment," Eve said.

Ciel is still looking around him. "Where are the others?"

* * *

-The Dire-

"Invoker!" Aisha shouted.

"You seem to enjoy this," Ara said. "Ehm… I am Wraith King—I mean—Queen! Bow to your Queen!" Ara hit her spear to the ground.

"Queen—Wait—King of Pain!" Chung slammed his cannon on the ground.

"I regret that as a wraith I can no longer feel pain," Ara replied.

Elesis hit Ara's arm. "Ouch!" Ara rubbed her arm while everybody is laughing.

"Let's just enjoy this," Raven smiled. "Lifestealer!"

"I am called Bloodseeker," Elesis showed her evil grin. "The search for blood begins".

"30 seconds to battle".

"What battle?" they asked simultaneously.

"Hey! It said we can eat a tree with this leaf!" Ara showed Tangos to her friends.

Elesis blinked. "Wait, what?"

Chung just bought something.

Wild donkey appears.

"What is this donkey doing?" Chung asked as he looked at the donkey.

"This orb looks cool!" Elesis look at the Orb of Venom she just bought.

"I'm going to the middle lane to see what's in there!" Aisha went to the middle lane.

"As a king and queen, let's go together!" Ara pulled Chung's hand and went to the right lane.

"So… should we go the the left lane or go after Aisha?" Elesis asked.

"I don't know why this is called Quelling Blade," Raven looked at an axe.

"10 seconds to battle".

"Raven, let's go!" Elesis pulled Raven's hand and went to the left lane.

* * *

"Go, Rena! Put another traps!" Rine got excited.

"This is a bomb. Are you sure it's going to be okay?" Rena asked, but still planting the bomb on the rune spot.

"This is fine!" Rine smiled. "Oh, oh! I think someone's coming! Let's hide in Perkisas' place!"

"5 seconds to battle".

"Perkisas—WHAT?!" Rena eyes widened. Rine pushed the cart to the Perkisas' place. It's just stand there doing nothing. "As long as we didn't hit that, it's not going to attack us, right?"

"Riiight~" Rine jumped in happiness. "It's gonna blow!"

"Why we can't see what happens there?" Rena looked what's in front of her. Just a fog.

"Hm? What's this?" Aisha looked at the gold rune. "Let me take—"

Boom!

"First blood".

"First blood!" Rine eyes are sparkling.

"That's Aisha's voice! Aisha, no!" Rena cried. "We killed her!"

"She's going to respawn. Don't worry~" Rine pushed the cart out of Perkisas' place. "Let's plant another bomb!"

"Oh, okay then!" Rena suddenly gets excited. "Start with a bang!"

* * *

-Right lane-

"What is first blood?" Eve asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm alone here," Eve sighed.

#single

"What's with these creeps. Hey, what are you?" Eve asked one of the creeps. They just keep going and ignore Eve.

"I don't understand why I got this title," Eve said to herself. "Oh, let me call my beasts then".

Eve summoned her first beast. Oberon came. "So you're a beast? This makes no sense," Eve stared at Oberon.

Eve summoned her second beast. Ophelia came. "If you're not a nasod but beast, does that mean I'm a beast?" Eve ask herself.

"Hi there, Queen of Nasod!" Ara—on the opposing side—waved her hand. "I'm Wraith Queen and this is King of Pain," Ara pointed Chung. Chung waved his hand with a smile.

"I am not Queen of Nasod," Eve narrowed her eyes. "I am Queen of Beast!"

"What?" Ara and Chung tilted their head.

A yellow aura appears around Eve. "The beast grows!" Eve raised her hand.

"Why we're not level up yet?" Ara asked Chung.

"I'm going to show you what Queen of Beast can do," Eve threw her drones and then they came back to Eve.

"Oh?" Ara attacked Eve with her dark sphere and stunned her. "Chung, attack!"

Chung attacked Eve with his cannonball, but it's not hurt. "Really?" Ara narrowed his eyes on Chung.

"You know what, I can do this!" Chung blinked.

Eve's and Ara's eyes widened. "HOW?!"

* * *

-Left lane-

"Hey, sis!" Elsword waved his hand.

"Hey there, lil bro!" Elesis waved her hand. "Your blood is mine," Elesis attacked Elsword.

"Your MP is mine," Elsword attacked Elesis.

"What the El? How did you do that?!" Elesis complained.

"Ha! I'm better that you," Elsword smiled.

"Let me show you how to get your enemy's blood," Raven said as he attacked Elsword.

"I'm Ciel," Ciel said before he suddenly changed to Lu. "And I'm Lu! This is amazing!" Lu shouted.

Yellow aura appears around them.

"You're going down," Elesis smirked. She summoned sacred blood on the ground and attacked whoever in the sacred blood.

Elsword blinked. "Ha! Easy," Elsword cackled.

"Since when you can blink?" Elesis asked.

"Just now," Elsword put his hands on his hips.

* * *

-Middle lane-

"I'm back!" Aisha panted.

Add launched two rockets at Aisha. "Hey! That hurts!" Aisha yelled.

"I'm trying things out," Add doesn't care about Aisha. "What's this?" Add fired a beam at Aisha.

"Stop it!" Aisha slammed the ground with her foot. "I won't die this time!" Aisha used a leaf on a tree and ate the tree.

Add lift his one eyebrow. "Are you insane?"

"This is completely normal!" Aisha shouted. A yellow aura appears around Aisha. "Oh, let me try something too!" Aisha read her books. "Um… wex!" Aisha summoned her lightning sphere. "Exort!" Aisha summoned her flame sphere. "Exort!"

Add lifted his one eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"This!" Aisha summoned a meteor from the sky.

Add just stared at it until it's gone. "It's too far, you know," Add commented.

"Oh, I have other things to show you!" Aisha is enjoying herself.

Yellow aura appears around Add. "Fascinating!" Add smirked. He repeated what he did before and Aisha died again. "You can keep your magic, I have laser beams!" Add cackled.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"I got bored," Rena yawned. "Rine, let's do something else".

"Like what?" Rine asked.

"Let's approach Eve. I think I can hear her voice, so maybe she's around here," Rena answered.

"That way!" Rine pushed the cart to the right lane. Get it? Right lane? Nevermind then.

"Keep attacking her, Oberon!" Eve commanded Oberon to attack Chung and Ara.

"She's annoying me," Ara threw a stunning dark sphere at her. "Chung, let's do this!"

They attacked Eve until someone came. "I'll save you, Eve!" Rena shouted. Rine pushed the cart. "Suicide Squad!" Rine shouted.

"Attack!" Rune shouted.

Boom!

Rena, Rine, and Rune committed suicide. Ara died, but there's a gravestone in a place where Ara died.

"Once more, with screaming!" Ara resurrected.

"Did someone say screaming?" Eve moved forward. "HA!" Eve shout and made them stunned. "Oberon, let's attack her again!" Eve commanded Oberon to attack Ara.

Chung blinked in front of Eve. "That's not screaming," Chung smiled. Chung screamed and cannot be described by words because it's more than a caps lock. "HA!" Chung screamed again to kill Eve and creeps around him. "Death comes in at the ears," Chung smirked.

"Is this some kind of impingement?" Ara can't believe what she just saw—a screaming battle.

"This is fun!" Chung is getting excited. "I'm going to scream at everybody else!" Chung blinked and left Ara alone.

"Well, I guess I just destroy this tower for no reason then," Ara attacked the tower.

* * *

-Left lane, The Radiant-

"Your bottom tower is under attack".

"Does that voice expect us to go there? Because I won't," Elsword responded.

Elesis tilted her head. "What voice?"

"There's this voice telling me that this bottom tower is attacked, but I don't care," Ciel killed a creep.

Ka-ching!

"So I got gold by killing creeps?" Ciel looked at his current gold. "I wonder what to do with this gold".

A dark purple portal comes from one of the Radiant creep. "What's that?" Elsword pointed the creep.

Wild Add appears.

Ciel stared at Add. "But how?"

"I just bought this boots," Add showed his Boots of Travel. "The shopkeeper said I can teleport to our team creeps and I got here somehow," Add explained.

"Hey, I want that too!" Elesis eyes are sparkling. "How did you make that?"

"A glove and a piece of paper," Add answered. Elesis narrowed her eyes at Add. "I'm not joking," Add continued.

"I've been killing Aisha many times, so I just want to tell you it's okay to kill her," Add said as he pointed Elesis.

"Oh, no you don't!" Elesis made Add's skin rupture.

Add moved and feel pain. "This would be cool if you can do this in real life," Add chuckled as he fired a beam at Elesis and launched two rockets at her.

"What the hell?!" Elesis summoned sacred blood on the ground. Elsword blinked to behind Elesis and attacked her.

Ciel threw 5 gunblades at her. "That's not how you use a gunblade!" Elesis complained as she tried to run away.

Anything inside the sacred blood got attacked.

Ciel switched with Lu. "I'll help!" Lu tried to do something, but she ended up didn't do anything. "I can't do anything and she's too far for me to attack! Why?!" Lu yelled. She faced Add. "What in the world happened to you? You look disgusting".

"Ask Elesis," Add answered. He seems fine when he's not moving.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, sis!" Elsword chased Elesis inside a forest.

"Brother, why?!" Elesis still ran.

Elsword blinked to front of Elesis. "Die, sis!" Elsword slashed Elesis and she died. "Now… how do I get out of here?"

* * *

"I didn't see Raven in a while. Did you see him?" Lu asked Add. Finally Add got back to normal (and not disgusting).

"No," Add casted Seal of Time. "I'm bored. I'll see you later," Add said as he teleported to somewhere else.

"And Elsword still not coming back," Lu sighed. "I guess I should check the forest".

"Elsword!" Lu shouted his name, but still no response. "Where is he?" Lu looked around her.

Suddenly she feels something made her movement slower. "Elsword?" Lu is still looking for Elsword. "I feel slower for some reason... maybe it's just my imagination".

Something exploded and someone attacked her from behind. This time Lu can feel she's moving slower. Lu turned back. "Raven?!"

"Slow death," Raven showed his evil grin.

"Hi there~" Aisha showed herself and showed her evil grin too. Raven slashed her while Aisha attacked her with fireball.

"I'm not going to die easily!" Lu made her claws spin.

"That's not how you use claws!" Aisha and Raven complained.

"Don't tell me what to do with my claws!" Red light glows on Lu's claws and her attack became faster.

"Cyclone!" Aisha summoned a tornado that goes forward.

"There's a different between a tornado and a cyclone," Raven looked at the 'cyclone'.

"Behold the meatball!" Aisha summoned a meteor from the sky.

"And there's a different between a meteor and a meatball," Raven looked at the 'meatball'.

"Dire's middle tower has fallen".

Aisha attacked Lu with her fireball.

"Double kill".

Yellow aura appears around Aisha. "Hahahaha!" Aisha laughed. Aisha and Raven gave each other a high-five. "Let's do that again!" Aisha shouted happily. Raven goes inside Aisha. "Let's go… there!" Aisha opened a scroll and teleported to another place.

* * *

"Radiant's bottom tower has fallen".

"Oh! I got gold!" Ara shouted happily. "I have enough money to buy this thing called Armlet of Mordiggian, but the shop is… ugh…" Ara sighed.

A few seconds later, a flying donkey brought Ara's item. "What the—thanks magical donkey!" Ara waved her hand to the flying donkey.

"Hey! Ara!"

Ara turned to the voice and saw Aisha. "I can't see you clearly—"

"Ssh! They can't see me!" Aisha put her pointy finger to her lips.

"And what's that on the top of your head?" Ara pointed a red mark above Aisha.

Aisha looked up. "Huh? I don't know".

"It's me," Raven answered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ara startled.

"Oh, Raven is inside me right now," Aisha smiled.

Ara looks at Aisha's stomach. "WHAT?!"

"Let's just go there," Aisha pointed the fog in front of them.

They moved forward until they found another tower. "Not this tower again!" Ara shouted in annoyed tone.

* * *

"Hey! She's alone there!" Elsword pointed Ara.

"Don't worry, Elsword, I got everything under control!" Rena smiled.

"What do you mean?" Elsword tilted his head.

Ara approached the tower and… boom!

"Double kill".

"To peace!" Rine shouted.

"To pieces!" Rena corrected.

Raven came out of nowhere. "Uh… hi," Raven waved his hand.

"Where did you come from?" Elsword blinked to Raven and attacked him.

"I'll help!" Rena threw a remote mine to Raven.

Raven slashed Elsword and attacked him to take his blood. "Are you a vampire?!" Elsword startled, but keep attacking him.

"It always been my dream, but KOG doesn't want me to," Raven keep attacking Elsword as well.

Rena detonated the remote mine, but for some reason Raven is still alive.

"Dire's middle tower has fallen".

Chung blinked to Elsword and, once again, his scream cannot be described even by caps lock. "Maybe now you'll stop blinking around, Elsword?" Chung smirked as he saw Elsword died in front of him. He shot Rena (and her friends) with his poisoned cannonball.

"They won't chase us, right?" Rena looked back to see how far they are from them.

"I think, but I can't move faster!" Rine panicked.

"They're chasing us," Rune took a peek from the barrel.

"I thirst!" Elesis ran into them quickly and slash the barrel. Unexpectedly, three of them died. "Yeah, that makes sense," Elesis tilted her head.

"Let's destroy this tower! We'll get money!" Ara pointed the tower.

* * *

"Your bottom tower is under attack".

"So… are we going to stand here and watch our tower getting destroyed?" Eve asked as she looked at them attacking the tower

"Yeah. What can we do?" Lu sighed. "And where's Add? He's teleporting to every single place!"

"By the way, I bought this boots," Eve showed Lu her red Power Treads. "And I can change its color," Eve changed the shoes' color to blue, green, and goes back to red. "I made this from a boots, a glove, and a belt".

"That's cool!" Lu's eyes are sparkling. "Look!" Lu showed Eve her Phase Boots. "I made this from a boots and two claws!"

"Radiant's bottom tower has fallen".

"I don't know how alchemy works in here," Eve sighed.

"Yeah," Lu crossed her arms. "Add got his boots from a boots and a piece of paper, so he can teleport".

Eve tilted her head. "Really?"

"Dire's middle tower has fallen".

"Oh, look at me!" Lu wore Helm of the Dominator. "Cool, right?!"

Eve stared at Lu. "I don't know how to say about that".

Suddenly Eve's skin ruptured. Now she looks like a broken nasod.

Chung and Elesis came. "Kill them!" Elesis summoned a sacred blood on the ground. Chung blinked to them and screamed to attack around him.

"HA!" Eve screamed to stun them. "Oberon, attack them!" Eve summoned Oberon.

Lu switched to Ciel. He threw 5 gunblades and switched back to Lu.

"Claws of evil!" Lu spinned her claws again. Suddenly Eve's and Lu's weapon glowing red. "Eve, don't move until you're back to normal!" Lu attacked Chung. Eve moved a little to attack Chung. Her attack becomes faster every time she attacked Chung until she reached her maximum speed.

Something exploded and Raven came out from Elesis.

"WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THAT?!" Eve and Lu startled.

"Get away from me, you monster!" Eve threw her drones and then they came back to her.

Chung and Elesis back to normal and assaulted Eve.

"Die, Chung!" Lu scratched Chung and he died. Raven slashed Lu and made her movement slower. "You really love that technique," Lu commented before she got assaulted too.

"Dire's middle barracks have fallen".

"What barracks?" Raven and Elesis asked each other.

"Whatever," Elesis shrugged and keep attacking the tower.

A dark purple portal comes behind the tower. "I've seen that before," Elesis backed away. "It's Add! Raven, run!"

"He's alone. Don't worry," Raven stayed calm.

Wild Add appears.

Add launched two rockets to Raven and Elesis. He fired a beam to Raven. "That won't kill me," Raven approached Add.

"This will," Add took out a lesser wand and pointed it to Raven. A red lightning came out from the wand and killed Raven.

"Mega kill".

"Okay bye!" Elesis ran away.

Elsword blinked to Elesis. "You miss me?" Elsword smirked and killed Elesis. Again.

* * *

-Middle lane, the Dire-

"This thing became stronger!" Aisha killed the enemy creeps. "Does this barrack an adrenaline or something?"

"Your bottom tower has fallen".

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!"

"Are we going to defend or something?" Ara killed another creeps.

"Let's just wait for our friends," Aisha scratched her head. "I don't know what to do".

"Your top tower has fallen".

"But how?" Aisha and Ara asked.

* * *

-Right lane-

"Who destroy that top tower?" Rena asked as she fired an arrow to attack the creeps.

"Creeps, I think," Add summoned his minions.

"Minions! Minions!" Elsword cheered the minions.

"What's the point of destroying this tower?" Rena asked as they moved forward to the next tower.

"Money," Elsword smiled. "Just kidding. I don't know".

"Money," Add answered in serious tone.

"Destroy the tower!" Rine shouted.

They attacked the tower for money.

"Dire's bottom tower has fallen".

"I have no mana," Add took out a dagger. "You guys want to know what's this dagger can do?" Add smiled.

"Show me!" Elsword and Rena shouted.

Add disappeared.

"That's… weird," Rena responded.

* * *

-The Dire-

"Guys! I'm back!" Chung blinked to Aisha and Ara. "Just so you know, they're there," Chung pointed the right lane.

The creeps came and… just creeps. "Where?" Aisha tilted her head.

"I swear they're there before," Chung became confused.

"Anyway, let's just defend that lane too for no reason," Ara went to the right lane.

* * *

-Right lane-

"I'm back," Add came from one of the creeps.

"You're cheating!" Eve and Lu approached them and panted. "I have to run all the way here! Good thing this boots is weird enough to make me run faster for a few seconds!" Lu yelled.

"Everybody is here, so let's just destroy that tower," Elsword pointed the fog.

"Okay, let's do it!" Lu eyes are sparkling.

They went to the fog and beside the tower, there are their friends. "Let's war!" Elesis shouted.

"Oberon!" Eve summoned Oberon.

Elsword's skin ruptured. "Ew…" Lu looked at him in disgust.

"Cyclone!" Aisha summoned a tornado that moving forward and made them all fly.

Elesis summoned a sacred blood on the ground. When they're back to the ground, they got hit by the sacred blood. "You hate me that much, sis?" Elsword asked.

"You killed me twice!" Elesis attacked Elsword.

"I can hit you too, you know!" Elsword attacked Elesis.

Aisha summoned a meteor from the sky. After that, Eve commanded Oberon to help Elsword. "For some reason I can't launch my rockets," Add sighed.

Ara threw a dark sphere to Lu to stun her and attacked her with her spear. Lu attacked her back, but Ara stole some of her blood. "Do you guys thirst for blood that much?" Lu asked.

And everything happened too fast that they didn't know what just happened. "Die!" Lu scratched Ara.

Suddenly they became slow and Ara resurrected. Chung took this chance to scream at them. "Your queen incarnates!" Ara shouted as she threw another dark sphere to Lu and stunned her again.

Something exploded and The Dire can't move. "The traps work!" Rena eyes are sparkling and she threw a remote mine at them.

"Told you!" Rine eyes are sparkling too.

Elsword is still attacking Elesis. "I wonder what I can do with this," Elsword attacked Elesis with a void and it attacked the surrounding enemies.

"M-m-m-m-m-monster kill".

"Rampage".

"Oh my El, that's awesome!" Elsword eyes are sparkling.

They destroyed the tower.

"Dire's bottom tower has fallen".

"Dire's bottom barracks have fallen".

"Now what?" Add asked.

"That big ancient there! Let's destroy it because our creeps attacking it!" Lu pointed the ancient. They attacked the ancient and… boom!

"It's nice knowing you, Rena!" Rine smiled.

"See you later," Rune came out from the barrel and waved her hand.

"W-What?" Rena's eyes are in tears. "I love you guys!" Rena hugged them.

"Don't forget us, okay!" Rine cried and hugged Rena back.

"I won't forget you guys!" Rena cried.

* * *

And they're back to the living room.

"Phew… that's exciting!" Chung smiled. "I really want to scream that much!"

"I miss them," Rena sobbed.

"At least we killed time by that," Eve looked at the clock.

40 minutes have passed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _Well, this is just a random story with random imagination, but let me know if you want more of this XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. FateStay Night

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Elemental Master

Rena – Night Watcher

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code Empress

Chung – Iron Paladin

Ara – Yama Raja

Elesis – Crimson Avenger

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Noblesse/Royal Guard

* * *

Everyone back to their no life session. Elsword is still thinking about how he killed 5 persons at once. Aisha is playing with her 3 different colored spheres, trying to summon something like meteor or ice path. Rena is afraid that she might explode in real life. Raven and Elesis still thirst for blood. Eve feels normal. Chung is trying his best to not scream. Ara wants to feel resurrection once more. Add is… angry—as he tries to found another interesting world.

"Add! We need another fun thing to do!" Aisha whimpered.

"Shut up!" Add yelled as he summoned another portal and looked inside.

"Add! We need another fun thing to do!" Ara repeated Aisha's words.

"You two just love making me angry," Add sighed. He made the portal disappeared.

"I wanna scream," Chung murmured.

Add summoned another portal. He looked what's inside. "Oh? This looks interesting".

"Let's go!" Elesis got excited.

"W-Wait! What kind of world is it?" Lu asked. "I have to make sure I meet Ciel this time!"

"It's like a war over a holy grail," Add replied.

"A war?" Elsword glanced. "Let's go!"

Add summoned a portal below and they fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"WEEEE!"

* * *

Chung woke up. He looked around. A small room with kitchen tools everywhere. "Guys?"

"Did you call me, master?"

Chung turned around. He looked up. Elesis is standing behind him, holding her invisible weapon. "Elesis!"

"I'm not Elesis. I'm Saber," Elesis replied.

"Well, whatever," Chung shrugged. "You can call me Shirou. By the way, how did I summon you?"

"I don't know. You asked for help, so I just come," Elesis answered.

Chung raised his one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Elesis nodded. "Look at your right hand".

Chung looked at his right hand like Elesis told him. A red symbol like a sword is in his hand. "That's command seals. You can command me 3 times as you want and I have no choice but to obey you".

"Well, whatever," once again, Chung shrugged. He stood up, but ironically Chung is still shorter than Elesis. "This world is so cruel!" Chung whimpered.

"Don't worry, master. I'll protect you with my life," Elesis smiled.

Chung tried his best to not laugh. "O-Okay!" Chung giggled.

They went outside. It's night and nobody's around. "What should we do?" Chung asked.

Elesis narrowed her eyes at Chung. "Master, you summoned me to win the holy grail, right?"

"I don't even know that I summoned you!" Chung shouted. "Tell me about this holy grail!"

Something's coming. Elesis lifted Chung up with both her hands and jumped to the rooftop. An arrow destroyed their spot. "That's dangerous!" Chung stared at the ground.

"You saw that coming? That's interesting".

They turned around. Eve landed on the rooftop. Rena faded in beside her. "Oh, hey, Eve!" Chung waved his hand. "Hey, Saber, put me down!"

Elesis put Chung down carefully. Eve sighed. "I'm Rin! Anyway, any ideas on what should we do?"

"I'm Shirou," Chung introduced himself.

"I believe I suppose to fight her," Rena summoned her two Erendils.

"Archer!" Eve yelled at Archer, which is Rena. "We're going to team up with them!"

"What kind of Archer using a sword?!" Elesis protested.

"And since when you have two Erendils?!" Chung protested too.

"Just accept it and move on," Rena sighed.

"What's holy grail? Seriously," Chung looked confused.

"Well, the point is we're fighting over a holy grail by summoning our servant, and we fight until there's only one team left to take it. It will grant any kind of wish. If master or servant was killed, they lose," Eve explained.

"Oh, okay then!" Chung understood and gave a nod. "Let's go to... there!" Chung pointed a temple.

"Well, let's just go," Eve nodded in agreement.

"Not so fast!"

Someone attacked them with chains. Elesis lifted Chung up again with both her hands to dodge it while Eve and Rena can dodge it easily.

"There's a dagger attached on that chain!" Chung shouted.

"Add?!" Eve looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you attacking us?! And where's your master?!"

"I'm Rider," Add corrected. "My master loves to hide, so I'm here by my master's order".

"What do you mean by Rider?" Eve asked.

"Well, I ride my nasod dynamos, so, yeah, I'm sort of Rider," Add tried to explain himself.

"Can you see? You're wearing… sleeping eye mask," Chung looked at Add.

"Yes," Add answered, "somehow I can".

"Archer, let's kill him," Elesis gripped her sword.

"I'll fight too," Eve took out nasod cores from her pocket.

"How do you fight with those cores?" Rena pointed Eve's nasod cores.

"Magic, of course," Eve answered proudly.

"...Then what am I doing?" Chung asked himself.

"Just sit in the corner and watch. That would be really helpful," Elesis smiled.

Chung's heart feels like stabbed.

Such words.

So mean.

"Archer, kill him," Eve commanded.

Chung's eyes widened. "Wait! Are you serious?!"

"He won't die in real life. Don't worry," Eve calmed Chung down.

"If you say so," Chung sighed. "Anyway, let's fight on the ground. It would be a better place to fight, right?"

"And there's a corner for you to sit," Elesis lifted Chung up with her hands and put him down on the corner. "Call me whenever you need help, master," she left Chung just like that.

Elesis charged forward. She slashed Add, but he flew and attacked Elesis with his dagger. Eve threw her nasod cores and magically it attacked Add.

And a big wave interrupted their battle.

"Come on, guys! Let me join the fun!" Lu crossed her arms.

"Am I the only one alone here?" Add asked.

Forever alone.

Sad Add is sad.

"Berserker! Kill all of them!" Lu commanded Ciel.

"…He doesn't look like a berserker or something like that," Chung replied.

Lu glared at Chung. "S-Shut up!"

"What the—? Isn't he an assassin?" Add raised his one eyebrow. "Then who's the assassin?"

Chung raised his hand. "Pause!"

Everybody looked at him. "So… we're summoning servants, right? How many servants are there?"

"7. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin," Add counted with his fingers.

"But still… who's the assassin?" Eve asked.

"We'll see," Lu smiled. "I wonder where the others are".

"Okay, unpause," Chung lowered his hand.

And the fight continues. Ciel is over-powered, causing him to fight three servants easily.

"Let me try this," a light came out from Elesis' invisible weapon.

"Excalibur!"

A huge wave destroyed houses, but Ciel seems fine. "Damn," Elesis regretted her decision to use her Noble Phantasm.

"I think we need to beat this guy first," Eve suggested. "Rider, team up with us!"

"Sure," Add smirked. "But in order to team up with me, you should help me kill her," Add pointed Elesis.

"Wha—Why?!" Eve stared at Add.

"My master wants to team up with you so bad. He's crying inside," Add chuckled.

Eve tilted her head. "Who?"

Add laughed maniacally. "Poor master!"

Meanwhile, Elesis is trying her best to fight Ciel, but she's losing. Rena stood in front of her. "Saber, help my master. I don't think Rider is going to team up with us".

"What do you mean?" Elesis gripped her invisible weapon.

"I can hold him," Rena faced Ciel.

"Why should I help your master? She can fight. Look at my useless master," Elesis crossed her arms. Chung is sitting in the corner, watching everyone fighting while he's crying because of Elesis' words. "Well, for some reason my master is safe. Should I help your master like you told me to?"

Ciel dashed toward Rena and attacked her with his gunblades. Rena holds the attack with her Erendil. "Do it!"

"But if you die, I can make Rider fight Berserker while I'm running away with my master," Elesis put her hand on her chin.

"Just do it!"

"Can we kill Berserker first? Because Rider seems easier," Elesis is talking to herself.

"Yes we can!" Rena dodged Ciel's attack.

" 'Kay bye," Elesis left Rena behind.

"What's with that speech?" Lu sighed. "Ciel, just do it!"

Unexpectedly, Rena is very skillful using her two Erendils. "You're better than Elsword, you know," Ciel commented.

"Thank you," Rena smiled. "Wait, what?"

"I really mean it," Ciel said. He's impressed with Rena's skill.

"Anyway, since when you became so powerful?" Rena asked.

"I am powerful," Ciel placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't care if you're powerful, because I'm going to beat you!" Rena shouted as she gave another slash. Ciel can't keep up with her speed until she finally manages to stab him from behind.

"Fufufu…" Lu chuckled.

Rena walked toward Lu. "Is there something funny?" she pointed her one Erendil to Lu's neck.

"You're doing a great job, I must say," Lu showed her evil grin, "but not good enough".

Rena noticed a shadow moving. She turned around and Ciel came back to life. Ciel punched Rena away from Lu.

Thud!

Rena hit a tree. "How…?"

Ciel walked toward Rena. "I don't know how, but this is awesome!"

"Berserker has 8 lives left! Good luck killing him!" Lu smiled.

"Ara would kill you 8 times at once for this," Rena smiled.

"She's not here, so I should be safe for now," Ciel sighed.

* * *

"Tell your master he's a coward. That's why I don't want to team up with him," Eve said bluntly.

"Then don't kill me. How should I tell him if you killed me?" Add crossed his arms.

"Right…" Eve nodded. "I give you time to tell him. Now go!"

"What? I'm not taking orders from other master!" Add protested.

"What do you want?!" Eve yelled.

Add moved his chains to cut Eve with his dagger, but Elesis quickly saved Eve.

Eve's eyes widened. "Saber! What are you doing?! What about Shirou?!"

"He's somehow safe. No need to worry," Elesis explained.

"Saber, help!"

Eve tied by Add's chain. "Saber, help!"

"Saber, I'm your master!"

"Saber, he's useless!"

"Saber, although I don't know about this, but it doesn't change the fact that I summoned you!"

"Saber, I'll be your master!"

"Saber, make your choice!"

1 command seal from Chung's hand has vanished.

"You know what, you're not my master, and protecting you is Archer's order," Elesis sighed. "Bye," Elesis quickly dashed to the corner and saved Chung.

"What do you mean by he's somehow safe?!" Eve protested in the distance.

"Master, are you hurt?" Elesis asked.

"I'm hurt by your words," Chung whimpered.

"I'm not even sorry," Elesis looked at the attacker. "Long time no see, Ara".

"We've been together a few minutes ago," Ara replied. "Wait, no! I'm Lancer!"

"Where's your master?" Elesis asked Ara as she gripped her invisible weapon.

"He's—wait! I'm not going to fall for your trap!" Ara crossed her arms.

Elesis sighed. "Then why are you here?"

"I heard… there's some kind of resurrection in here," a killing aura appears around Ara.

"Y-You killed him 5 times?!" Lu shouted in the distance. "W-What are you, Archer?!"

"I'm Archer," Rena answered. She's bleeding and she can't even stand up. 'What does she expect me to say?' Rena asked herself.

"Come here, Berserker! You don't know how to resurrect properly!" Ara yelled as she sprinted forward to attack Ciel with her spear.

"…I guess we can run away now, master?" Elesis asked Chung.

"That would be a great idea, but what about Rin?" Chung agreed. Elesis lifted Chung up with both her hands.

"Let's leave her behind and go to temple to find something," Elesis replied.

* * *

"Add—I mean—Rider, let me go!" Eve struggled to free herself.

"No," Add showed his evil grin. "Say goodbye!"

Stab!

Rena raised her hand to reach Eve. "Master!"

"You failed to protect your master," Add threw Eve at Rena.

"You did well… Archer…" Eve smiled.

"Master, I'm sorry!" Rena cried.

Eve died. Not long after that, Rena faded away.

"Resurrection is mine!" Ara stabbed Ciel from the back.

"Ciel—I mean—Berserker, no!" Lu ran toward Ciel and hugged him. "How could you?! He's my only friend!"

"Hey, where's Saber?" Ara looked around.

"I don't know. I was talking with Eve before," Add shrugged. "What's her name in here?"

"Rin, I think," Ara sighed.

"Don't ignore me!" Lu yelled.

"Let's search for her," Ara suggested.

"Meh," Add prepared his nasod dynamos. "I'd rather fight you!"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lu. Berserker is your only friend," Ara waved her one arm.

Ciel faded away.

"Well, he died," Lu sighed. "I, Illya von…" Lu took a paper from her pocket, "Illya von Einzbern, will be your commentator. Now, fight!"

Ara and Add fight.

* * *

"It seems peaceful in here," Chung said as he climbed up the stairs to the temple.

"Yeah, you're right," Elesis agreed, "but, master, please prepared for any attacks".

"What? How?" Chung sighed. "I can't even find my cannon…"

"You made those kitchen tools. How can you not make a cannon?" Elesis asked.

"I did?" Chung asked back.

"Nevermind," Elesis sighed.

Suddenly Elesis leaped forward and parried an attack.

"Impressive!"

Someone appeared in front of them. "…Don't tell me you're Assassin, Raven," Chung said.

"Well, yeah," Raven smiled. "Somehow Ciel is not in this position".

"Where's your master?" Elesis gripped her invisible weapon.

"Elesis, you've been asking everyone's master. What's wrong with you?" Chung sighed.

"I don't want to answer your question," Raven gripped her blade.

"This is weird," Elesis stared at Raven. "I don't feel any special power from your blade".

"R-Really?" Raven looked at his blade. "I just want to be over-powered! Come on!"

"Then let's fight," Elesis dashed forward.

"Why do you have to solve everything with battle?!" Chung shouted.

* * *

"Lancer ran forward and oooh! She jumped! Rider backed away, but Lancer thrust him with spear and hit his left arm! Critical hit!"

"It's not critical!" Add yelled at Lu.

"Oh, come on," Lu crossed her arms. "I'm trying to make things more interesting!"

"I'm tired of your commentary," Add sighed. He summoned a nasod Pegasus and rides it. "I wish it's a unicorn," Add murmured.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Lu looked at the sky. "Is Rider going to use his Noble Phantasm?!"

"Noble what?" Ara tilted her head.

"It's like your ultimate skill!" Lu explained.

"That's a nice Pegasus, though," Ara amazed.

"Everyone will notice if I use it, but whatever," Add summoned a magic circle.

"Bellerophon!"

A powerful beam shot to Ara. "That was so powerful! Is Lancer able to still alive from that attack?!" Lu tried to see if Ara was still alive or not.

"Nice try!"

Add's eyes widened. "What the hell, Pegasus?! I trusted you!"

"And now Rider is blaming on his mount!" Lu shouted.

"Taste my Gae Bolg!"

Stab!

"I should've… summoned a unicorn…" Add said before he died.

Add faded away.

"That's his last words?" Lu raised her one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Now what?" Ara asked. "Should we go there?" Ara pointed a temple.

"Carry me!" Lu asked for a piggyback.

* * *

Elesis and Raven are still fighting while Chung is hiding behind a tree. 'Is there anything I can do to support Saber? That Add! He should give me a better role! At least give me my cannon!' Chung protested to himself.

Someone teleported to behind Chung. "Hi there, um… what's your name?"

"Chu—I mean—Shirou," Chung turned his face around. "Aisha?!"

"Nope. Caster," she smirked. "I know how much you want to go to the temple, so let's just go~"

"W-Wait! At least bring Saber too!" Chung shouted before Aisha teleported him to somewhere else.

"Shirou!" Elesis shouted. Raven swung his sword, but luckily Elesis managed to parry that. "Hey, I have no time! I'm going to get him!"

"Like in every movie, I'm not going to let you go," Raven gripped his blade.

"Anyway, where did your nasod arm go?" Elesis asked. "I just realize it's not there".

Raven looked at his left arm. "I just realize when you said it".

"What?! It's your own arm! How can you not realize that?!" she shouted.

"Because I choose not to rely on my nasod arm," he answered.

Elesis narrowed her eyes at Raven. "Explain your black hole".

That's an exception," he looked at Elesis' weapon. "Since when you have an invisible weapon?"

"I don't know. Cool right?" she smiled. "By the way, let's just enjoy this fight!" she gripped her invisible weapon.

Raven raised his one eyebrow. "What? What about your master?"

She sighed. "You won't let me go. He's going to die anyway".

"How about we end it with one last attack?" he suggested.

"Oh? Sounds interesting," she smirked.

"Concealed sword…" Raven gripped his blade.

"…What should I use this time?" Elesis asked to herself.

Raven dashed forward and swung his sword. "Shallow Reversal!"

Elesis sprint forward and slash Raven with her invisible weapon. "No name!"

A moment of silence for waiting for one of them to lose.

"Anyway, it's not my Noble Phantasm, but how can you dodge that?" Raven asked. Blood came out from his mouth.

"Assassin, please, I see that many times in real life," Elesis answered.

"Right…" Raven sighed. "Go".

"See you later!" Elesis climbed up the stairs.

Raven faded away.

* * *

"Saber! Help me!" Chung whimpered.

"Shut up, Shirou!" Aisha yelled.

"Shirou!" Elesis came. "Let go of Shirou or else!"

"Be my servant or else!" Aisha pointed her weapon to Chung's neck.

"W-Wait! That's cheating!" Elesis protested.

Aisha laughed. "Of course I'm cheating! I summoned Assassin, you know!"

"That's against the rule!" Elesis gripped her invisible weapon.

"Who cares?! I have Rule Breaker!" Aisha shouted, mentioning her weapon.

"Suddenly Lancer came. She jumped and…!" Ara jumped and stabbed Aisha, but Aisha dodged it and Chung is released. Elesis quickly caught him. "Caster dodged it! Unbelievable!"

Chung's eyes widened. "Lu?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm Illya, your commentator," Lu smiled. She landed on the rooftop. "Looks like all of servants are gathered! Is there going to be a Noble Phantasm fight?!"

"Can I rest for a minute? I'm tired," Elesis stabbed her invisible weapon on the ground and took a breath.

"No rest allowed!" Ara charged at Elesis.

Elesis took her invisible weapon and jumped to dodge. "Come on!"

"Come on! Let's just battle!" Aisha summoned beams from her palm to attack both of them.

"W-Wait! Let me go to the corner first!" Chung quickly ran to the corner.

"The battle begin!" Lu shouted.

"Lancer, do you mind beating her first? So we could have more peaceful fight?" Elesis asked.

"You're just tired, aren't you, Saber? What if you're going down first?" Ara smirked.

"Shirou! This is your fault for not being powerful!" Elesis protested.

"How is it my fault?!" Chung protested back.

Aisha flew and attacked them with her magical power.

"Hey, come down!" Ara shouted.

"Nope!" Aisha cackled.

"Saber, let's fight while she's attacking us!" Ara gripped her spear.

"Sounds interesting," Elesis agreed. "Let's fight!"

"Oh! Saber and Lancer decided to battle and ignore Caster!" Lu shouted in excitement. "I wonder where this is going!"

Ara dashed forward. "Surrender, Saber! You're tired, right?!"

"Look who's tired," Elesis smirked as she took a few step back.

Laser beams came to Ara's spot. Her eyes' widened as she dodged the laser beams and another spell came to her. She's not fast enough to dodge it.

Ara fell to the ground. Elesis walked toward her. "I guess I win?"

"This is not fair…" Ara murmured. After she said that, she faded away.

"That was fast," Lu sighed. "And now! The last battle! Caster is now looking down at Saber! Is she sure she's going to win?!"

"Of course I'm looking down at her! I'm flying!" Aisha protested.

"1 minute please," Elesis still took a breath. "I fought every single servant! Give me a break!"

"Except Archer," Chung corrected.

"Except Archer," Elesis repeated.

"I'm going to take the holy grail then," Aisha casted spells at Elesis. She ran as fast as she can to dodge all of them.

"Guys, seriously, you're bullying Saber," Chung sighed.

Aisha laughed. "I really wanted to bully someone! Die, Saber. Die!"

"Saber doesn't stand a chance, but she's still trying to fight!" Lu shouted.

"I'm not trying to fight! I just want to stay alive!" Elesis protested.

"Come on, Saber, you can do better than that".

Everybody looked at the rooftop, at the person beside Lu. "There's a new opponent! Wait, who are you?"

"Archer," Elsword chuckled. Magic circles appeared behind him. A sword came out from each magic circles.

"This is insane! I thought Archer uses bow, but look!" Lu pointed Elsword's magic circles. "Sword! Just like our previous Archer!"

"…Why are there 2 Archers?" Elesis asked.

"I've been living here since 10 years ago," Elsword replied.

"We have one conclusion: Archer uses sword," Chung concluded.

"I want to fight Saber, so you can just go away," Elsword released his swords at Aisha repeatedly.

Aisha faded away.

"That's crazy!" Elesis amazed.

"My, my, look at that! Caster defeated in a second!" Lu clapped her hands. "Die, Saber!"

"Commentator, you can't say that kind of thing!" Elesis protested.

"Saber, let's play!" Elsword smiled as he summoned another magic circles.

"Give me 5 minutes before I play with you," Elesis panted.

"No," Elsword released one of his swords passed Elesis.

"Brother, please?" Elesis smiled.

"I'm not your brother," Elsword smirked.

Elesis felt hurt inside.

"Karma," Chung commented.

Elsword released his swords at Elesis and she can't do anything but run away like before.

"Saber is running away! What is she—"

'I need to do something!' Chung closed his eyes.

"Trace on".

Chung summoned a sword. "Saber! Look! I did something!"

Stab!

Elesis' arm stabbed by one of Elsword's swords. She stabbed her invisible weapon to the ground, trying to stand up.

"Materialization?" Elsword landed on the ground and looked at Chung.

"W-Wait! Don't fight me! I can't use a sword!" Chung panicked. "Well, whatever," Chung gripped his sword. "This is my true self!" Chung dashed forward and swung his sword.

Elsword summoned a magic circle and took a sword. He parried Chung's attack and slashed him easily.

Chung fell to the ground. "N-Nevermind…"

"Shirou!" Elesis shouted. "By the way, where's our commentator?"

"I accidentally killed her," Elsword pointed the rooftop. Lu is lying on the rooftop, not moving.

Dumb ways to die.

Chung stood up. 'I need something more powerful!' Chung tried to summon another thing.

"Trace on!"

Chung summoned a golden scabbard. "Really?!"

"Shirou!" Elesis ran toward Chung and bring his sword. "Hold this!"

"What? Why?" Chung gripped his sword.

They sheathed the sword. A powerful aura came from the sword and killed Elsword.

"What the hell?! That works?!" Chung amazed. "Awesome!"

"Shirou, we win!" Elesis smiled.

"For real?" Chung asked. "Yay!"

"What is your wish, master?" Elesis asked.

"I want my cannon back," Chung whimpered.

Elesis nodded. "I miss my claymore, you know".

* * *

"Add! How could you?!" Chung protested to Add as soon as they went back to their world.

Add chuckled. "That sure ruined our friendship".

"Of course not," Eve took a sip of her tea.

"I should find some scabbard," Elesis said.

"That over-powered scabbard…" Chung facepalmed. "I don't even know anymore".

"I didn't get a unicorn!" Add yelled. Sparks came from his nasod dynamos.

"There, there, Add," Ara patted Add. "You'll get one soon".

"Elsword, Ciel said that I got better skill in using two swords than you," Rena said to Elsword.

"R-Rena! Don't say that!" Ciel shouted.

Elsword is lying down, trying not to cry.

"I'm sure we spent a lot of time on that," Eve looked at the clock.

90 minutes have passed.

"ADD, WE NEED MORE FUN THINGS TO DO!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _I wonder what should I make on the next chapter XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Meet my OC, Ra, to reply reviews!_

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Our author said it's actually Dota 2, but it's similar with LoL, so..._

 _Add: Should we go to Dota 1?_

 _Ra: What for? Anyway, our author said thank you. She glad that this story is funny for readers._

 _Chung: Let's go to LoL!_

 _Add: Why? It's similar._


	3. Danganronpa

They began those random things at 7:00 PM. And now it's 9:10 PM!

"Any interesting world, Add?" Ara asks.

"Well," Add takes a peek inside the other dimension, "This would be fun!"

"Another war?!" Elsword asks with sparkling eyes.

"Let's just go!" Add summons a portal below and they fall down.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAA—nevermind. I got used to it already."

* * *

Eve wakes up in a class. For some reason there's nobody else except her. "Add! What kind of class is this?!"

Nobody replies.

She decides to walks outside the class. _This is a weird school. Who would close the windows with irons and things?_ She sighs. She arrives at some place where everyone stands.

"Where's the fun?" Elsword narrows his eyes at Add. "Anyway, this is kind of fun! Look, I'm everyone's favorite magical doll!"

Add ignores Elsword and looks at Eve. "The hell?"

Eve tilts her head. "What?"

Everyone is in the room. "This isn't right," Add crosses his arms.

"What's wrong?" Eve still questions the same thing.

"Anyway! We need some introduction!" Ara smiles. "I'm Ara Haan, the Ultimate Martial Artist!"

Add decides to accept everything and moves on. "Add, Ultimate Programmer."

Aisha blinks and makes a pose. "Aisha, Ultimate Magician!"

Lu puts her hands on her hips. "Fufufu! I am your Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

Ciel bows down. "Ciel, Ultimate Butler."

"Raven, Ultimate Swordsman."

"Chung, Ultimate Defender!"

"Rena, Ultimate Pharmacist."

"Elesis, Ultimate Gambler."

"Elsword, Ultimate Cosplayer!"

Eve remains silent. "What's with all this Ultimate Things?"

"Eve!" Elsword grabs Eve's shoulders. "What's your Ultimate? What's your talent?"

"Me?" Eve tilts her head. "I don't even know. How do you know yours?"

Everyone turns to silence.

Suddenly, a TV in the room turns on by itself. It shows half black and half white bear.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Please gather at Gymnasium!"

"Who's that?!" Ara starts panicking.

"Guys, before we go to Gymnasium, I have something to say," Add says. It's extremely rare that Add wants to say something to them, so they immediately look at him. "Before I brought all of us to here, I'm certain that one of us should be that bear thing. But if all of us are here—"

Suddenly Add gets stabbed by numerous spears from nowhere and dies instantly. The girls' are screaming and the boys' are startling.

"Pupupupu! He knows too much!"

The bear comes behind them. "Who the hell are you?!" Aisha points the bear.

It tilts its head. "Me? I am Monokuma!"

"Where did you come from?" surprisingly, Raven is still calm in this situation.

"I can come from anywhere!" Monokuma chuckles. "Forget the Gymnasium! I'll explain everything here!"

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! You all will live here for the rest of your life with your classmates! You can't escape!"

"What?" Elesis sighs. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore," she charges at Monokuma and hits it, "let us go back!"

Eve detects something. "Elesis, throw that thing away!"

"Why would I—"

 _Boom!_

The explosion kills Elesis.

Elsword laughs nervously. "Hopefully this is just one of those random things we did."

"But!"

Monokuma appears out of nowhere again. They have many questions about it, but they decide to keep silent. "You can escape with 1 condition!"

"Tell us!" Rena shouts.

"Kill your classmate without getting arrested!"

They are astonished by its words. "Oh, and here's your Student ID Card! It's called Monopad! Make sure you read the rules!"

Eve receives her Monopad. It's like an e-book with Nasod technology.

 _Rule #1: There is no end date for the communal school life at the Gifted Inmates Academy._

 _Rule #2: When a murder occurs, everyone must participate in a school trial._

 _Rule #3: If the true culprit is found during the trial, then only the guilty party will be executed._

 _Rule #4: If the true culprit is not found during the trial, everyone except the guilty party will be executed._

 _Rule #5: If the culprit succeeds in getting away with their crime, they will graduate and be permitted to leave._

 _Rule #6: If the innocent continue to win, the game will end when there are only two participants remaining._

 _Rule #7: The hours between 10 p.m. and 8 a.m. are designated as "night time" and the cafeteria and gym will be locked._

 _Rule #8: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited._

 _Rule #9: Monokuma will not interfere or aid with murders._

 _Rule #10: Your Monopad should be kept safe, and please do not break it._

 _Rule #11: The Body Discovery Announcement will be played when three or more students discover a body._

 _Rule #12: Students are free to investigate the school at will. There are no restrictions on this._

 _Rule #13: Anyone who breaks the school rules will be punished by the Nasty Monkeys._

 _Rule #14: The headmaster may add rules at any time._

"There's sewing kit on girls' room and toolkit on boys' room. Have fun!" Monokuma says before it disappears.

"This isn't right! I want to go back now!" Aisha shouts as she runs away.

Everyone is going away, trying to find how to escape except Eve and Elsword.

"Yay! Glad you're still calm with dead Add and sis beside us!" Elsword smiles cheerfully.

Eve crosses her arms. "More like I don't know what to do. How can you still calm about this?"

Elsword plays with her twintails (It's a wig, though). "Hey, Add won't transfer us to wrong dimension. I believe him, so let's just have fun!"

Eve smiles. "You're right."

They go to Cafeteria. "Yay! I love tea!" Elsword drinks the tea.

Eve sips her tea. "What should we do now? Someone's need to kill someone else or we're going to get stuck in here."

Elsword tilts his head. "Now that you think about it…"

Someone enters the Cafeteria. "What are you guys doing here?" Rena asks.

"Can't you tell?" Eve sighs.

"We can't go to the second floor," Rena informs as she sits beside Eve. "What should we do? We need to escape!"

"Kill someone then. I want to see what's going to happen," Elsword replies.

"We can't kill someone! What if this isn't the dimension Add was supposed to transfer us to?!" Rena slams the table.

"Hey, come on. Just enjoy the tea," Eve says like she doesn't care about anything.

"Why are you guys don't care about this?!" Rena starts panicking.

"Time to cosplay as another character!" Elsword shouts. "Come help me, Eve!"

Eve nods. "Sure thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corridor on dormitory…

Raven is following blood traces on the floor until he meets someone. "Aisha—"

"Eeek!" Aisha shrieks as she holds a bloody spear.

Raven raises his one eyebrow. "Why are you carrying that spear?"

"U-Um… I…" Aisha looks away, "I want to defend myself."

"Okay," Raven shrugs, "Make sure you wash Add's blood from it."

Aisha startles. "How did you know this is from Add's body?"

Raven's eyes widen. "I'm right? I'm just trying to be cool by saying like I know everything."

Aisha isn't impressed anymore. "Alright. Bye."

* * *

Lu and Ciel are walking to the dorm. "This is weird. As long as we can be the last 2 students, we should be fine," Lu says as she tries to calm herself.

"I'll protect you, so don't worry."

Lu smiles. "Thanks a lot, Ciel!"

Before they go to their room, they see Eve looking right and left in front of someone's room. "Hey, Eve! Why are you standing there?"

Eve looks at them. "Someone's knocked the door, but I didn't see anyone."

Lu takes a peek inside the room. "So much dresses and things! This is your room?"

"No, this is Elsword's," Eve answers.

"Elsword! Let's play!" Lu shouts.

No answer.

"Elsword?" Eve enters the room, followed by Lu and Ciel.

Elsword is lying on the bathroom, stabbed by something, but no weapon can be found.

 _Ding dong, ding dong!_

A TV turns on by itself, showing Monokuma sitting on a chair. "A body has been discovered! We'll be holding a Class Trial pretty soon, so make good use of the time you've got!"

"Class Trial? What is that?!" Lu shouts in anger.

"I see you're confused!" as always, Monokuma appears out of nowhere.

Eve narrows her eyes. "Monokuma, explain."

"Class Trial is the time to find the killer! It's—"

"Okay, I get it. The rest is on the rules," Eve stops Monokuma from continuing its explanation.

"Pupupupu," the bear chuckles, "You better investigate now! And here's the Monokuma File!"

 _Victim: Elsword_

 _Time of death was around 9:30 PM._

 _The body was found in Elsword's private room in the dormitory area._

 _The victim was killed in front of the room's shower._

 _Cause of death is a wound to the chest area made by a sharp object. Death was instantaneous._

"Hm…" Lu crosses her arms, "I shall gather everyone first!"

Eve sighs. She finds no use in gathering everyone first while they have limited time to investigate. She begins examining Elsword's body.

 _According to Monokuma, boys have toolkits. This wound is pretty big, but maybe one of the tools could did it?_ Eve opens the drawer on Elsword's room. She doesn't find a toolkit.

Eve's eyes widen. She quickly walks toward the dead body and examines it. "Ah... so that's why he believed Add isn't wrong."

She checks the entire room. Murder weapon is nowhere to be found.

"Eve!"

The others approach Eve. "Did you find something useful?"

Eve sighs. "No. I can't find the murder weapon."

"That's weird," Lu comments.

"Anyway, do you know a place to dispose garbage?" Eve asks.

"I know," Chung answers.

The two of them go to the place. "I'm on cleaning duty, so we can enter!" Chung smiles.

They check the place. Sadly, they don't find any clue.

Eve crosses her arms. "The murder happened 15 minutes before the body announcement, but we can't find many evidence. Where did the killer dispose it?"

"What if it's still somewhere on someone else's room?" Chung asks.

"Let's check—"

"Alright, everyone! Investigation is over! Please gather enter the room with red door!"

"Damn it!" Eve walks away. "Let's go, Chung."

"O-Okay!"

* * *

The Class Trial begins.

Monokuma sits on the judge's chair. "Let's start off with a simple explanation! You guys' votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the true villain, and only the villain gets punished. But make the wrong accusation… and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to graduate, freeee and cleeeear!"

"Where should we start?" Aisha tilts her head.

"Murder weapon," Eve suggests.

"Who cares about the weapon? Elsword was with Eve the whole time, right?" Rena crosses her arms. "I remember the two of you went to Elsword's room. He died there, and you were there before the body announcement. Of course you killed him!"

Eve startles. "Wait! I didn't kill him!"

"A-Admit it, Eve! I didn't see the two of you anywhere when we're looking around!" Ara points her finger at Eve.

"It wasn't me!" Eve resists.

Lu sighs. "Hey, care to listen to my testimony?"

Everyone looks at Lu. "Ciel and I were walking to our private room. We found Eve in front of Elsword's room—"

"Then that makes her even more suspicious!" Rena cuts.

"Shut up!" Lu yells. "She was outside the room because she said someone knocked the door, but she found nobody! And there's no blood in her clothes!"

"She might have spare clothes!" Aisha counters.

Eve shakes her head. "I don't have spare clothes. You can ask Monokuma."

Chung faces Monokuma. "Hey, Monokuma? Is that true?"

"Yes, it is~" Monokuma answers.

"Not long after that, we found the dead body," Lu continues.

"Why are you accusing me all of a sudden anyway?" Eve narrows her eyes at Rena, "Maybe you're the culprit?"

"What?!" Rena starts panicking. "Of course not!"

"Guuuys! Murder weapon!" Aisha sighs.

"What kind of weapon is that big anyway?" Ciel asks. Everyone can't think of anything.

"Boys?" Eve starts asking to break the silence. "Did you check the toolkit?"

"No. I haven't entered my room yet," Ciel shakes his head.

"Me neither," Chung also shakes his head.

"I did," Raven nods.

"Is one of the tools can make a wound like in Elsword's body?" Eve asks again.

"I think so."

Eve stares at Raven. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I can't think of anyone as a culprit except you."

Everyone gasps. "Care to explain?" Raven asks calmly.

"I don't find toolkit in Elsword's room," Eve explains shortly, "Do you know what I mean?"

Everyone doesn't seem to understand Eve. She sighs. "Monokuma, I have a request. Can all of us go to Elsword's room for a while?"

"Hm…" Monokuma thinks about the request. "Only if it's interesting."

"It's interesting," Eve smiles.

Monokuma accepts Eve's request. They go to Elsword's room to see his body.

"Ara, I want you to examine his body," Eve requests again.

"Are you crazy?!" Ara backs away. "I'm not touching our friend's dead body!"

"It's for the sake of finding our friend's killer," Eve says.

Ara walks toward Elsword's dead body and examines it. She gasps and screams in surprise.

"W-What's wrong?" Rena asks.

"We mistook her this whole time!" Ara shouts.

Aisha lifts her one eyebrow. "Her?"

Lu opens the drawer in the room. "Sewing kit."

Everyone turns to silence. They just know that Elsword is a girl this time.

"That's Ultimate Cosplayer for you," Chung laughs nervously.

They're back to the Class Trial.

"If the killer could use the tool from the toolkit, then the killer must be a boy. Since nobody checks the toolkit except you," Eve narrows her eyes at Raven, "Maybe you're the killer?"

Raven chuckles. "What if I told you I saw Aisha bringing a spear?"

Eve tilts her head. "Spear? Where did you get that?"

"I-It's for self-defense!" Aisha shouts.

"That's what you said. I don't really believe you," Raven replies.

"That makes sense!" Chung hits his palm with his fist. "I followed the blood traces on the floor. Apparently there's a missing spear on Add's dead body."

"Hm… if you think about it," Rena crosses her arms, "that spear would fit the wound on Elsword's body, right?"

"Yeah," Eve agrees, "I was staring at Elsword's body for some quite of time. I'm sure it'll fit."

"Wait, wait!" Aisha slams her foot to the ground. "I'm not even in the crime scene!"

"Well, you can blink," Eve replies. "You can escape when someone knocked the door because I'm going outside at that time."

"But the time is too short! I can't hide myself from 3 people!" Aisha resists.

"Why don't we see your spear?" Eve smiles, "I dare you."

"Fine!" Aisha accepts. "It's in my room!"

"Here's the spear!" Monokuma raises the bloody spear with its hand.

"Thanks for the help, Monokuma," Eve bows down. "Can I ask another help, Monokuma? Could you use Add's Dynamo?"

Monokuma tilts its head. "Why?"

"We can't detect whose blood that is, but Add's Dynamo can," Eve explains.

Suddenly, Add's Dynamo flies around Monokuma. It analyzes the spear until it shows up a screen.

"It's… Elsword's blood…" Rena says in disbelief.

"And because of Nasod technology, we can see Aisha's fingerprints all over it," Ara continues.

"Wait, wait! You guys have to believe me! I'm not the killer!" Aisha sobs. "I don't want to die!"

Lu sighs. "It's no use, Aisha."

"Who knocked the door?! Maybe they're the true culprits!"

"Even if it's true, nobody could do it except you," Eve replies.

Monokuma chuckles. "Pupupupu! It seems this trial has come to an end!"

Everyone votes Aisha.

"N-No!" Aisha cries.

"Nyahahahaha!" Monokuma laughs maniacally. "Wrong! Aisha is innocent!"

Everyone gasps. "T-Then…!"

"All of you will be executed… except the true culprit!"

Everyone is in silence except…

"Idiots," Eve giggles, "Are you guys dumb?"

"I knew it!" Rena glares at her.

"Hey, there's a 15 minutes gap between the time of the murder and body announcement," Eve smirks, "Of course Aisha is not the culprit. If so, the time of murder would be at 9:45 PM."

"How could you…!" Aisha grips her fist.

"Time for execution!" Monokuma laughs.

Eve bows down and smiles. "I am Eve, Ultimate Robot."

"Or should I say… Ultimate Despair!"

Eve watches her friends getting executed one by one. After that, she leaves the school.

* * *

…

…

…

"That was fun," Eve giggles.

Add laughs. "It's nice to die first!"

"I'm glad I died from an explosion," Elesis sighs.

"That sure ruined another friendship."

They turn to the front door. "Rose! Welcome back!" Elsword waves his hand.

Rose smiles. "I'm glad to be the Monokuma." She walks toward Add. "High-five!"

 _Clap!_

"That's a horrible nightmare!" Aisha yells.

"No hard feelings, everyone," Eve smiles.

"I still have a question," Raven looks at Eve, "Why did you kill Elsword?"

"Oh, it was my idea!" Elsword smiles cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

"It wouldn't be nice to spend our time wandering around, right? I decide to make some 'event'," he grins, "but I'm not that smart to make an argument, so I told Eve to kill me!"

Aisha glares at Elsword. "Was that your way to fight me? Because you pinned the crime at me!"

He chuckles. "Great idea, right? Luckily we overheard your conversation with Raven!"

The two of them are fighting like usual. The others are glancing at the clock.

100 minutes has passed.

* * *

 _It's been a whileeeeeee ehuehue I'm sorry ; w ;_

 _I already have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take long :/_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Ra: Our author still plays Dota 2_

 _Eve: I prefer Danganronpa. When you died, you died. No respawn_

 _Elsword: That's a bit cruel._

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Hopefully you already watched it because this story last update was a year ago._

 _Elesis: Blame her for spoiler if she spoils it!_

 _Chung: Yeah, blame her!  
_

 _Elesis: Shut up you useless kid!_

 _Chung: *sits in the corner*_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Ra: Please explain more about your idea because our author doesn't get it since last year_

 _Add: ..Really?_

 _Ra: I'm not joking-and she isn't as well._

 _Eve: This is hopeless_


End file.
